


[Podfic] Clytie

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubbles watches Him, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Clytie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clytie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703906) by [Quilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Clytie.mp3) | **Size:** 2.83 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:57
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013033002.zip) | **Size:** 2.63 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:57

## Reader's Notes

Thank you to the wonderful Vassalady for the beta. :DDDDD

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
